sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity, Season I, Episode II: Meet the Facility, Part 2: First Day, First Mission
"Rarity, Episode II " is the second part in the "Rarity" series, made by Democritos. Synopsis The crew plans a defense mission on a secret base. Features Characters * Corundum * Tourmaline * Black Diamond * Melanite * Chrysolite * Amazonite Locations *Captor Base **Meeting Room **Tourmaline's Room Plot Corundum and Tourmaline emerge through the door into a sort of meeting hall. In the center of the room was a rectangular table stretching across it. At the head of the table was a strange gem, wrapped in a black cloak. There were only 3 gems other than the diamond who seemed just as significant. The gems seemed to radiate a certain aura, one that lit the room in Corundum’s point of view. “Corundum,” Tourmaline spoke, “I would like you to meet the crew. They ar-” “Not now, Tourmaline,” the robed gem said. “We are pressed for time, and thus you shall save the introductions for later.” “Okay then. Corundum, if you could sit right there next to Amazonite,” Tourmaline said, pointing to one of the gems seated next to Black Diamond. Corundum took the seat without a word, immediately intimidated by the gem next to him. “Without further ado, we may finally start,” announced Tourmaline, moving to the front of the room, where everyone could see him. “As you should all know, there is trouble brewing in the galaxy,” Tourmaline began, a series of holograms showing star maps of riot locations and footage of attacks. “Riots come to peaceful and prosperous areas and leave them in ruin. It is not a progressing army, but rather random riots that simply arise out of the blue, aiming for anarchy in our society.” One of the films enlarged for the whole assembly to view. It shows the ruins of a communication hub, once the center of a huge colony, now a museum of gem massacre. “The Cornerstone Colony Attack took place only 55 hours ago, destroying nine spires, 47 hubs, and seven aerial transport stations. Subsequently it disabled the Cornerstone Colony as a trading planet for several years until we can fix it. This is an example of the sort of large-scale damage they can do to the colonies. Chrysolite, do you have anything more on the statistics of this rebellious group?” “Gladly,” Chrys stated, switching places with Tourmaline. “Well, from first-hand witnesses and survivors of these attacks, the group seems to have technology equal to, if not more efficient than the best in both the Diamond Court Militaries and the Order itself. I have noticed that the ‘Axis’, as I call them, have more often than not targeted cities and colonies with a large number of communication hubs. I can infer that they aim to throw off communication within the empire, putting us in a state of discord before actually start attacking.” “Chrysolite, do you have any conception of what sort of damage they would do when they ‘actually start attacking’?” Asked Black Diamond. “Well, by logic they would take down the ‘strongholds’ in gem societ-” “It was a rhetorical question.” “Not to be rude, Black Diamond,” said a black gem sitting next to Tourmaline, “but what would this mean to us? What ideas do you think we can bring out that can somehow ‘make this better’?” “For your information, this was a touch on the subject for Corundum,” announced the Diamond, obviously annoyed by Melanite’s unneeded outburst. “Furthermore, we shall leave the official thinking to the other Diamonds, who will be meeting on the undercover communication center, Blackstar. This is the only place that the Diamond Authority can freely speak amongst each other in person without having their conversation recorded or overheard. If Chrysolite’s analyses are correct, the Axis will most likely aim for important figures and locations in the Gem Empire, which we must do everything in our power to prevent. We cannot let the Axis get even remotely close to taking out one of the Diamonds. Our next mission will be pertaining to this. We are to be the Diamonds’ personal guard at the meeting.” “Excuse me,” spoke out Corundum, “How are only six gems supposed to take down a group that can completely disable a colony, and mercilessly kill thousands of gems?” ’“You sir,” Black Diamond shouted, furious at Corundum’s last statement, “Are way out of line!” Corundum sank back in his chair, his eyes wide with fear as all the gems stared at him. He had made a huge mistake in bursting out like that, such that had given him more attention than he needed. He had no time to apologize as the Diamond continued, “White Diamond and I have hand-selected each and every one of you five gems for your unique talents, such that stand out in society. They were chosen specifically for their Rarity. The last thing I need to here is doubt in this fine set of heroes. Is that clear?” “Yessir,” Corundum quickly replied, immediately shutting up. “As I was saying before interrupted,” Black Diamond went on, “We will be going to Blackstar immediately. Keeping in mind that the planet is uninhabited aside from a single base, thus lessening the amount of available security, we will be going all out in this defense mission. I will be assigning posts to you once we begin approaching Blackstar. At this time the meeting has ended, and you gems are dismissed.” “Yessir”, said all gems but Corundum, simultaneously standing and saluting to Black Diamond. It was not until a moment after, when he realized what was happening did he stand and salute as well. With a wave of Black Diamond’s hand, the gems left the room, walking passed Corundum without care. He felt the warm touch of Tourmaline’s hand on his back, looking back at Corundum and, smiling. He took Tourmaline’s hand as Tourmaline activated the door, which dissolved into a gaseous form, most likely it’s way of opening. The warm air washed over the two as they passed through and into Tourmaline’s cloud-like room. ---- When they entered, the door closed behind them, Tourmaline fell back into one of the clouds, which immediately morphed into a chair for his delight. “Sit down, hun, and enjoy yourself before we set out. We have an hour, at most,” Tourmaline said. Corundum hesitantly sat on one of the clouds, which then morphed into a recliner. “Oh. Thanks,” he said. “What’s bugging you?” “What I did back there. I made a bad impression in front of the rest of the gems, and, well, now I won’t be able to mingle with them as easily. And something tells me I’ll have to be doing that often. It’s just happening so fast and I can’t keep up!” “Well first off, nevermind those gems. We’ve all been at some point in life where we’re new to something. If they don’t understand, well then that’s their problem. As for going fast, well, you’ll have to get used to that, along with the other gems. Don’t worry, I can help you through it.” “Really?” “Yeah, I’ve been here quite a while, you’d be surprised at what I know. Just stay close and you’ll be fine.” “Thanks Tourmaline.” “But for now, lay back… life is good, isn’t it?” “Yeah, it really is.” Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Rarity Series Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Episodes